


All About You, Baby Girl

by CopiasWitch



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Banter, Body Worship, Candles, Caring, Cute, Cutesy, Daddy Kink, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentleness, Ghouls, Kissing, Love, Massage, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pampering, Pet Names, Romance, Sleep, Sleepiness, Stress Relief, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopiasWitch/pseuds/CopiasWitch
Summary: Fluff for my Seestor, who had a rough day.A Sister of Sin has a relaxing night in with Swiss.
Relationships: Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	All About You, Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tied_and_triskel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_and_triskel/gifts).



> Warning: contains an unmasked Ghoul

Shoulders hunched and back aching, you push open the door to your quarters. It’s been a hard day- a hard fucking week in fact, and you can’t wait to sink into your sofa and zone out.

Life at the Abbey is wonderful, and you studied hard to get the job, but managing the nursery is not for the faint-hearted. Half the day is spent helping your staff chase after ghoul kits and human children, the other half in poring over paperwork and budgets. It’s fulfilling, chaotic and stressful in equal measure, and at the end of every working day you’re physically and mentally exhausted.

That’s why these Friday evenings in are so important. The other Siblings know better than to invite you to parties or call at your quarters. Saturdays and Sundays may be for fun, but Friday nights are precious alone time for eating takeout, watching TV, and doing absolutely nothing else. 

Shuffling into your quarters, you notice that the lights are already on. Strange, you could swear to Satan you switched them off this morning... A rich, savoury smell pervades the room, presumably from the covered pots someone has placed on the stovetop.

A familiar voice drifts out from the bedroom, singing beautifully. You feel a burst of affection, mingled with a flicker of irritation which you curse yourself for. Its sweet of him to cook, but you really weren’t expecting company tonight and aren’t even sure if you can string a sentence together, never mind amuse a guest. Albeit a hot one.

Your ghoul saunters out of the bedroom and his face splits into a wide smile when he sees you. Swiss is unmasked, freshly shaven, and wearing a sleeveless white T-shirt. His eyes are twinkling, and he has a vinyl record in one hand and a bunch of candles in the other. He pulls a mock frightened face, then holds the items up as if to shield himself. It’s incredibly unconvincing.

_“Oh shit, I’m caught in the act!”_

_“-Hey Swiss. Eh…caught in what, secret cooking?”_

He crosses the room to meet you, bright eyes scanning your tired face. His expression is gentle now, and a little concerned. “ _Hear me out- and we can fight about it if you want Jack.”_ You chuckle slightly at this- he’s always offering to throw down over the most ridiculous things. _“I know this is your chill out night, and I can leave if you want, but I thought this time I could…help you relax?”_

Your eyes flick over his toned arms and the touch of salt and pepper in his curly hair, along his jawline. Tempting.

_“Ah Swiss, I feel so scruffy and exhausted though...”_

Setting down the items, he comes closer and cups your face in his hands. _“Baby girl, I’m not here for sex.”_ Your eyebrow arches of its own accord, and Swiss snorts and shakes his head. _“No, I'm serious-I’ve made dinner and I'll run you a bath. If you want me to leave I honestly won't mind. But you’ve been doing so much recently, looking after everyone else…so if I stay, I wanna take care of you. I should do it more often.”_

Touched, you turn your face to nuzzle into his hand and press a kiss to his palm. " _That’s so nice. But ugh, I just look so-”_ He smooths thumbs gently over your jawbone. _“Beautiful. You look beautiful.”_

 _“-Thanks Swiss. And that actually sounds perfect. I’d really like it if you’d stay.”_ He releases your face, now comfortably warmed by his touch, and rubs his hands together in glee. _“Then wait right there, everything’s nearly ready. Prepare to fucking relax, Jack!"_

You can’t help smiling as you watch him. Only Swiss would treat relaxation as a challenge- a state to be achieved only by frenetically expending energy. His enthusiasm is adorable as he scampers to light candles, dim the lights, and fiddle with the record player. Soon, you're both seated at your tiny table, eating the steak and potatoes he prepared. It’s delicious and you’re feeling smitten and spoiled. Not only did he pull out your chair for you to sit, but he produced an ice bucket filled with your favourite Cherry Coke, a thoughtful touch that made your heart swell. The soft music is relaxing, and he’s great company, flirting and bantering gently.

 _“Swiss, I can’t believe how well you cook”_ you blurt out, and his eyes dance in the low light as he feigns offence.

_“-What the hell?! Ghouls have been known to cook! And I’ve got many talents."_

You snort as he waggles his eyebrows suggestively and jumps up to clear your plates. Despite how much you’re enjoying the time with your ghoul, the laughter and the meal have had a relaxing effect, and you can’t quite stop your head from drooping. As you watch, heavy lidded while Swiss pads around the kitchen, drowsiness takes over.

…

You wake slumped uncomfortably in the chair, with strong hands massaging your shoulders, just the right side of painful. Your ghoul is behind you, leaning down to rest his chin atop your head. _“Can’t turn my back for one minute”_ he teases. _“I know what to do with you.”_

He’s by your side in a flash, scooping you up bridal style and heading towards the bedroom. Surprised, you let out a disgruntled squawk, and his chest vibrates with laughter at the sound. _“Mmmph- Swiss, how dare you though...ahhh this is nice.”_

It’s a sweet relief to fully relinquish control, to nestle against his torso and inhale the scent of him, the worries and stresses of the day a distant memory. When Swiss lays you gently on the bed, you open your eyes to a room bathed in candlelight. He's put fresh covers on your bed, a jumble of flowers in a jar on the windowsill, and placed various bottles of massage oil on the nightstand.

_“Aw, Swiss. You've made it look like a functioning adult's room in here for once. It's fuckin gorgeous."_

He shrugs a little and smiles down at you. The grin is impish as always, but his voice is soft.

_“Can I?”_

When you nod your assent, the ghoul crawls over you and undresses you carefully. He's painstakingly slow, slipping the garments off as if unveiling a masterpiece (which is exactly how he sees you), and pressing kisses to every inch of exposed skin. Time ceases to exist as your mind empties, and you focus only on the sensation of his mouth. The occasional kiss is firm and lingering, the rest just light brushes of the lips. If you writhe slightly during an especially tingly kiss, he soothes you, purring _“relax, just relax."_

When Swiss eventually flips you onto your front and glides his warm hands over your body, you realise it won't be like the ‘massages’ you’ve had from past lovers. They felt rushed, offered with the unspoken expectation that sex would follow, rather than as experiences to be enjoyed for their own sake. But Swiss focuses on your comfort, humming in satisfaction as he works the painful knots out of your shoulders. He pauses every so often to coat his hands in more of the sweet-smelling oil. When he finishes with your shoulders, his talented fingers press up and down your back and you sigh in contentment.

 _“I could do this forever”_ he murmurs, and you think about what an excellent idea that is.

…

It’s been half an hour….an hour…three days (who knows?!) and you’re blissed out and boneless. If it’s possible to melt into a mattress, you’ll probably do so soon. Swiss is now massaging the backs of your thighs in strong, upward strokes. He shows no signs of stopping, or asking you to do anything other than enjoy it. Ironically, his lack of expectations and skilful touch have you more wanting and strung out than you’ve ever felt before. You tense your thighs, wriggling a little and he pauses. 

_“Mmm, Swissss?”_

Your tone is wheedling. The ghoul chuckles and resumes his massaging.

_“Yeah baby?”_

_“-This feels so good…you’re making me really want you.”_

A pause. His hands slide tantalisingly further up your thighs, slick fingers fanning out as he pushes. But when he speaks his voice is even.

 _“You said earlier you didn’t want to, and honestly, tonight wasn’t about getting laid for me.”_ You squirm against the bed. Its none too subtle, but you're aching for the contact, and are gratified to hear him inhale sharply at the sight. His fingertips press into your skin a little harder.

_“-Yes, it wasn’t for me either Swiss, but that was before you and your freakin…magic hands.”_

He laughs, and looking back over your shoulder you see him shaking his head in amused dismissal of the compliment. Meeting your eyes with a mischievous smile, the ghoul locks his hands around the backs of your thighs and pulls them swiftly apart. You whimper a little, and Swiss groans at the sight of you, spread in front of him and clad only in your underwear.

He shifts a hand to knead at your ass, reaching his other arm behind him to tug his shirt over his head. The ghoul's chest is slender and toned, his flat stomach leading into a deep V. Tellingly, a thick bulge is visible through his trousers; massaging your body has had more of an effect on him than he led you to believe. Struck anew by his beauty, you twist and try to sit up so you can help him undress...touch him...worship him. But he tuts a little and holds you where you are. Firmly. When he speaks his voice is hoarse.

_“Lie back down now, and don’t worry. You're always taking care of me. Tonight is all about you baby girl.”_


End file.
